Geek Love
by Shaded Butterfly
Summary: The Cullens move to New Salem after Bella is turned. There, they meet Millena(Millie) Smith and Skylar(Sky) Adams, the geeks/nerds of the school. Will the Cullens help the poor girls reunite with their lost loved? Or with they ignore the 2 innocent, heart-broken girls? Temporary hiatus!
1. Arrival and 1st Day

**Hey, this takes place before I read Breaking Dawn so everything went as planned.**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**B POV**

I stared at the unfamiliar scenery as it zipped by window. We, the Cullen family, were moving to a new town in Massachusetts. New Salem was bordered by woods and was 98% of the time covered by clouds. Just a week ago, Carlisle announced we had to move because people were becoming suspicious. Anyway, Edward turned into a very well hidden path that I would have missed if I were human. When we arrived, we were the only ones there. I looked at the house and let out a laugh. Edward gave me an odd look, but I ignored him. The house, or should I say mansion, was 3 stories high and white with a patio that went around the whole house. There was a patio swing on the east side and a table with matching chairs on the west side. It was beautiful and obviously arranged by Esme. Then, all the cars and Jasper's motorcycle came into view. They parked next to the Volvo since Esme didn't build the garage. We all grabbed the small backpacks we filled with stuff we wanted to keep with us and headed inside. Alice, Rosalie, and I ran up the stairs to claim our rooms. Rose claimed the first room on the right, so Alice and I went to claim the 2 rooms on the 3rd floor. Alice declared the room on the right leaving me with the view of the sunset. A pair of arms slid around my waist and I could feel Edward's hot breath on my neck.

"Nice choice, Love," he commented. I turned around and gave him a kiss on the lips. I didn't know how long we were there for, but Alice barged into the room.

"Ok I need Bella to get ready for school," she grabbed my arm and dragged me across the hall.

* * *

Three, agonizing hours later, Rosalie, Alice, and I were ready for school. I was in a sleeveless, v-neck blouse and skinny jeans. I also has dark blue feather earrings, a navy blue bracelet, and a black leather jacket. I had no make-up on and Rosalie followed my example. With much arguing Alice agreed to not wear make-up and let me wear black peep toe flats. Rose was wearing a skin-tight red v-neck t-shirt and gray skinny jeans. She also had a bright red bracelet, red hoop earrings, red high-heeled peep toe wedges, and a black cardigan. Alice, finally, was in a bright pink cami with a pink and white checkered button up. Paired with that, she had black skinny jeans, hot pink feather hoop earrings, a beaded pink bracelet, and black strappy heels.**(A/N: Links to the clothes are on my profile)**

"You're bags are in the car with everything that you'll need for the whole school year," Alice informed us and headed down the stairs. Rose and I followed her to the drive way. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were wearing jeans, a tight t-shirt that corresponded with our shirts, and black vans. I gave Edward a quick kiss and climbed into the back with Jasper and Rose.

"Ok Jazzy, Rosie same cover as last time. Emmett and Bellsie, you two are also twins.. Emmett you're older by 10 minutes and Edward same cover, but without Emmett. Oh, and we all have the same schedule," Alice explained on the quick ride to school. When we arrived, there weren't that many cars. Emmett parked next to a silver buggie and got out. We started to walk to the office and that's when we the rumors started flying.

"...adopted by the new doctor at the..."

"I heard that the blondes are twins and so are the..."

"...could get some of that hunky guy with the bronze hair."

"...call dibs on the blonde hottie."

"...care as long as I get the tall, weight-lifter." After I heard that, I stopped walking and turned to face Edward. I crushed my lips to his and let down my shield so he could understand my motives. He started to kiss me back urgently after I replayed the conversation. We pulled away and started walking towards the office again. I looked at the schedule.

**1st Period: History-Mr. Travers**

**2nd Period: Math-Mrs. Kelly**

**3rd Period: Free period**

**Lunch**

**5th Period: Music-Ms. Waters**

**6th Period: Gym-Mr. T and Ms. J**

Once we got our schedules, we all headed to history. After history we had math. Yay, note the sarcasm. After math, we all headed to the music room.

The music room was small with a stage at the front of the room. There were 4 long tables that sat about 8 people each and 2 doors on each side wall for group projects. Lastly, there was a neatly organized desk at the back of the room where a young women sat. She looked up and a smile slid on her face while her hazel eyes brightened.

"Hi, we're sorry to disturb you." Rosalie told her.

"Nonsense. I was just leaving actually, but feel free to go into a room and play around with the instruments." she said and slipped out of the rom. We entered a room and played around with the instrument. Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice performed 'Sister Psychic' and Rosalie and I were howling with laughter. The bell rang and we exited the room. We made it to lunch and shared a glance. Here goes nothing, I thought and entered the cafeteria with Edward's hand in mine. The lunch room went quiet as we got our 'lunch'. I looked around for and empty table, but couldn't find one. Alice danced across the cafeteria and we followed her. She approached a large table that held 2 girls.

"Hi, we're new here and were wondering if we could sit with you since there are no empty tables," Alice asked nicely. They nodded and moved so that their backs were to the rest of the cafeteria. We sat down and I took in their appearances. They both had long hair, untill about the small's of their backs. They were very short, shorter than Alice's 4'10" about 4'6". One girl had honey blonde hair and electric blue eyes. She had on a light blue shaggy, pullover over a white cami. She was wearing bluish gray jeans and white peep toe flats. For jewelry, she had light blue teardrop, shaped earrings, a small white bow in her hair, and an aquamarine necklace. The other had dark brown hair and eyes. She had on a light dirty green shaggy, pullover over a black cami. She was wearing bluish gray jeans and black peep toe flats. For jewelry, she had light dirty green teardrop, shaped earrings, a small black bow in her hair, and an aquamarine necklace, too. Then a strawberry blonde with gray eyes walked up. She was wearing a black shirt that said 'Kiss Me' that was probably 2 sizes too small and a tiny mini skirt 1 size too small. In her hand was 2 cups filled with coke.

"Hi, I'm like, Brittney. Head cheerleader and like, prettiest girl in the school. Do you like, want to sit with like, me, Amy, and Mia," she questioned. I heard her voice before, she was the one who wanted MY Edward! I was going to wipe that fake smile off her face!

"Sorry, we're sitting here. Oh and BTW, you might want to look in the mirror, I think you have a zit on you cheek," Rosalie lied to her. Her fake smile was replaced with an evil smirk. She turned to the 2 girls and threw the coke on them.

"Later losers," she sneered and stalked off to her table where her friends had a compact mirror and concealer ready to cover the 'zit'. The 2 humans grabbed their bags and ran out of the cafeteria.


	2. Pixies are so Helpful

**Hey, this takes place before I read Breaking Dawn so everything went as planned.**

**I don't own Twilight**

* * *

**B POV**

I jumped up and ran after them. I heard Alice and Rosalie do the same. I followed the scent of coke and found myself in the girls' bathroom. I saw their shoes in the biggest stall and walked up to it.

"Hello, it's Bella from lunch. I think I can help you," I said through the door.

"Correction, We can help you," Alice said, stepping into the bathroom. I heard shuffling and the humans stepped out, holding their pullovers in their hands. Alice went straight up to them and gave them a hug.

"Here," Rosalie said giving her cardigan to the blonde while I did the same for the brunette. They smiled in appreciation and slipped into them. They were big, but it covered them.

"I can let you borrow some clothes if you want," Alice told them. Please say yes. We have too many clothes at the house, I though silently.

"Ok, I guess. I'm Millie and she's Sky," the brunette told us.

"BABE, COME ON," Emmett yelled through the door. Sky and Millie jumped and grabbed each-others arms.

"Let's go. Before he breaks down the door," Rose said and left to calm him the hell down. They shared a glance and joined hands. Alice groaned and dragged them out of the bathroom. They were cowering when they caught sight of Emmett. They let out whimper when they saw Jasper glaring at them. They were hugging each-other and backing up until their backs hit the wall. Emmett picked them up and twirled in the air. They shrieked and squealed. They seemed a bit disoriented when we were walking to the parking lot. They walked with us to the car.

"Your driving in your car, y'all know that, right?" Jasper said, his southern accent coming through. They nodded and Sky brought out their car keys. She clicked the unlock button and the silver buggie unlocked.

"I'm driving with you guys," Alice said and Sky handed her the keys. They got in and left quickly. We followed soon after. When we got back, 2 showers was running and Alice was jumping around her closet for the shorter girls. I still can't believe they're shorter than Alice! The showers stopped and I entered Alice's bedroom. Millie poked her head in.

"Hey. If Sky comes in-" she was cut off by Sky poking her head in.

"Hey. Can I use your bathroom? It feels like I'm in a horror movie in Rosalie's" she asks and Alice nods. Sky blushes.

"Can you, turn around," we turned around and I heard her light steps go across the room where Millie opened the door to the bathroom. Sky came out in a pair of designer skinny jeans, a short-cropped leather jacket, a light brown ruffled shirt, and cream-colored flats. Millie walked out in an a light ruffled tank-top, a dark brown cardigan, black designer skinny jeans, and dark brown flats.

"You look amazing girls," Alice exclaimed. They looked at their shoes, blushes evident on their faces. Alice took their hands and dragged them down stairs. Rosalie and Emmett were cuddling on the couch, Jasper was mindlessly flicking through the TV channels, and Edward was playing the piano. Millie seemed surprised.

"Your really good. Defiantly better then Sky and me." she told him.

"You play piano," he questioned them. They nodded, but blushed.

"We have to get to school," Alice announced and pulled the humans out of the room. We followed and made it to school when the bell rang. We all ran to the music room. Sky and Millie who evidently had the same class as us, ran behind us. We made it before the teacher, but their was only 1 take left in the room. I looked around the room. There was a group of girls in the table behind us. It was Brittney, a straw colored blonde, a platinum blonde, and twins with brown hair that has blonde highlights. They were all wearing the same thing as Brittney, but in different colors. They were gossiping loudly and chewing gum obnoxiously. The table next to them held 3 guys in various polo shirts and 2 in button-ups. The polo shirts wearing boys were starting lustfully at all the girls' breasts. With, of course, the exception of Millie and Sky. Men, or is boys more fitting, are disgusting, egotistical, pigs, I thought. The table next to us was filled with regular people. It was a wide variety of people in the room. The teacher came in and started the class. I zoned out and when I came back to reality, Sky was looking at me in worry whilst Millie was looking for something in her bag. She held up a bottle of water and a safety pin.

"Aha! Oh your awake, never mind." she put the water back in her bag and put the safety pin the front pocket. I found out we had to write and perform song by Friday or your first grade would start off terrible.

This should be fun, I thought sarcastically.


	3. Tryouts and Invatations

**I don't own Twilight...damn it!**

* * *

**B POV**

We got to work right away and came up with some great lyrics for the song. Oddly enough, Millie and Sky never sang, but said the lyrics they came up with.

"We should meet up at your house to finish the song," Millie said.

"Sure, if your parents are cool with it," I told them. They seemed to be upset when I mentioned parents, but it was probably my imagination. Ms. Waters, the music teacher, poked her head into the room.

"I was doing my rounds and heard the song. It's really good, keep it up." she said and closed the door as she left. Millie played a few random notes and Sky plucked at the strings if the guitar. The bell rang suddenly and the 2 jumped.

"See ya later," Sky said and left with Millie hot on her heels. We ran to gym and met up with the others at the doors. Rosalie, Alice, and I went to get our gym clothes and for dressed. The clothes were nicer than expected. It was a royal blue wife beater that said 'Dolphins' in white across the chest. There were black short-shorts with a small silver dolphin on the bottom of the right leg. Alice handed me white cheer sneakers and 2 hair elastics. Always prepared, as usual. I rolled my eyes and followed Rosalie out of the locker room. When we left the locker room, I immediately found Edward. He, among with the other 14 males, was wearing the same royal blue wife beater,but instead of short shorts, they had black basketball shorts with a silver stripe on the side. The coaches, Mr. T and Ms. J, were waiting for everyone to stop taking. Mr. T was an average 6 foot 1 inch with short, curly brown hair and moss-green eyes. He has on a red track suit and a neon orange whistle. Ms. J was a red head with blue-grey eyes. She was wearing a dark pink t-shirt and track pants. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun and a purple whistle around her neck.

"For those who forgot how physical education works here, there are a few sports here at New Salem and you'll all have a chance to try them. Sadly, due to budget cuts, the volleyball, dance, gymnastics, and baseball teams have been cut leaving us with soccer, basketball, football, and cheerleading." Ms. J says and Mr. T continues for her.

"Boys against the wall. Girls on the bleachers." After that was announced, everyone moved into groups and sat together. I caught sight of Millie and Sky, so I waved them over. They quickly walked over and took seat next to Rose, Alice, and I.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a large variety in sports here," Alice lied smoothly. I saw Rosalie roll her eyes and kicked her with vampire speed and force. She threw me a quick glare and Sky started speaking.

"Yeah. We had a really good volleyball team, but we didn't make it to the State Finals, so they cut it. The rest of the teams for barely enough players to qualify in any competitions," she explained.

"What team are you on?" I questioned them.

"We aren't on any sports teams. We used to be on gymnastics, but you know what happened to that.

" Millie told us."Also it's a requirement to tryout for at least 1 team." Ms. J announced loudly. Millie and Sky's eyes widened and their jaws dropped.

"What?! Last year we didn't have to do that. What are we going to do?" She said. She and Millie zoned out, lost in their thoughts.

"Well, I'm trying cheerleading. What about you guys," Alice asked us. Rose nodded and they looked at me expantly.

"Ditto, I guess," I lamely responded and Edward's head snapped in my direction. I winked seductively and he smirked. The 2 girls snapped out of it and responded to Alice's question.

"Cheerleading is the one sport we'll positively not make it in." Sky told us and glanced across the gym.I followed her line of sight and saw an attractive guy, by human standards. He had black, messy hair not like I've-never-seen-a-comb, but an attractive look. He was lean and muscular with striking emerald green eyes. He was talking to Mr. T and Ms. J about football tryouts. Sky sighed longingly she rested her chin on her hand. Millie took one look at her face and sighed. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders and hugged her.

"Ok girls," Ms. J said and Millie let go of Sky. "Can I have Brittney White, Amy Grey, and Mia Still stand over there." Ms. J pointed to the east wall. "The soccer team over there," the west wall. "And the basketball team over there." the wall across the gym. No girls moved, but Brittney and her 2 followers. Only 2 guys actually moved so Mr. T moved all the boys to the bleachers.

"Ok, you will be trying out for either cheerleading, football, basketball, or soccer today. If you make it, you'll practice every gym class. If you don't make it, you'll be moved to home economics." Mr. T told the class. He blew his whistle and everyone dispersed to try-out for different teams. The 5 of us were the first people in line to try-out. They took one look at Millie and Sky and scowled.

"Sorry, we only accept girls," Mia, the straw colored blonde, sneered and the other 2 blondes snorted.

"Is there a problem, ladies," Ms. J asked as she came to check on the tryouts.

"Not at all," Brittney said, giving her a fake smile.

"Good, now show us what you girls got," Ms. J said.

"Cart wheel, round-off, back-hand spring," Amy snapped at us.

"Front tuck, front walk-over, double full, layout, stepout," Mia told us after we performed Amy's perfectly. When we finished that, Brittney was smiling but I could see the fire of rage burning in her eyes.

"Good, now as assign a flyer, front, back and bases. Then we'll give you 2 stunts." Brittney said. Alice quickly assigned everyone a spot. Rosalie and I were bases, she was the back and for the 1st stunt, Sky was the flyer and Millie was the front, then they would switch for the 2nd one.

"2 foot mount into a squish, bounce twice, throw her in the air and she has to spin." Mia said. We got in position and did the stunt flawlessly.

"Toe-touch, straddle jump then full extended scorpion and full extended craddle," Brittney said, the rage more noticeable. I noted the surprised look from Ms. J when we did it perfectly. We headed for the bleachers where Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were starting at us, after Mia rudely snapped for the next person.

"That was...incredible!" Emmett exclaimed. Alice nodded along.

"I know! Sky and Millie were amazing flyers! You'll definitely make it in," Alice squealed.

"Well, how about we change back and get the hell out of here," Rosalie said and left to the locker rooms with us girls at her sides. The bell rang after we were changed and we took off to the parking lot. Alice rode with the humans again and we got to the house in 5 minutes. Edward, Alice, Millie, Sky, and I went to the living room. Edward sat at his piano and Millie watched him tap a few notes. Alice pulled out the notebook page with the lyrics.

"All we need are the last notes and we're done." Alice said, handng the paper to Edward. She got up and came back with 2 guitars. We ran through the song and Edward, Millie, and Sky filled in the notes. It was only 4:30 when we finished and Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie came back in.

"So why did you move here?" Sky asked us curiously.

"Well, our mom was sick of the city life and our dad got a job offer here in New Salem." Jasper lied to them and they nodded. They looked interested, not just asking for gossip, like other people in town would do.

"Where are you from," Emmett asked. They shared a look and responded simultaneously.

"New Salem." The answer surprised me. Everyone seemed so unfriendly and rude(not you us, but we could hear them) while they were welcoming, very kind, and sweet. They were also shy while everyone else seemed to be outgoing and not in a good way.

"How can you be so nice, in a town of rude people," Alice asked the blushing girls.

"We grew up isolated from everyone. We've never been comfortable around people other than each-other. Also, people have made some really nasty rumors about us," Sky said. I was shocked and angry that people would do something to the 2 sweetest girls in this town.

"Why, or should I say how, do people do that to you," Jasper questioned, sending out calming waves so we didn't kill the whole town."We don't know," Millie responded and looked at her watch. "We have to go its already 5." Wow, this really can fly when you're with friends. Alice stopped them.

"Can you comes back in an hour and a half? I want to have a sleep over," she did her puppy dog look and they agreed to ask their parents.

"Yeah, now I can scare the shit out of you," Emmett said. A flash of fear went through their eyes as they left. Alice waited until they were gone to throw the closest thing at Emmett, which happened to be a glass vase. Emmett ducked so it hit the wall behind him. I could hear Millie ask what that was and Sky respond that she didn't know and didn't want to find out. They quickly pulled away and I smacked Emmett upside the head.

"Go do anything, but make plans to scare them," Alice ordered. He picked up Rosalie and we could hear them breaking in their new bed a few seconds later. Just please don't bring the house down, I thought.


	4. Sleepover

**Hey. Sorry I've been MIA. I've been writing another story and it takes a lot or energy.**

**I don't own Twilight or Blown Away...damn it!**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

We quickly left the house after Alice used her puppy dog eyes. When we got to the car, we heard the sound of glass breaking.

"What was that," I asked Sky.

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," she told me honestly and started the car. We made it to our large, Victorian house at the edge of the woods within a few minutes. I sighed and got out of the car.

"I'll start dinner, what do you want?" Sky asked me. I thought about it and replied.

"Chinese take out," she nods and picked up her phone. We went inside and worked on our homework after she offered the food. Once we ate dinner and finished our homework, we picked out our clothes for the next day. We had a short-sleeved shirt and skirt for the next day with black flats. We put our PJs in our duffel bag we were sharing. We threw in our sleep-masks, toothbrushes, hair brushes, and jewelry we already picked out. I took a quick shower with my honeysuckle shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. Sky stepped out smelling like lavender. I guess she used her lavender shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I put my hair ribbons in a bag and put them next to Sky's bag of hair ribbons. We skipped down the stairs and hoped into the car after putting the bag and our pillows in the backseat. It was silent, but comfortable. I was giggling at the thought of how 'comfortable' the cheerleading uniforms were. Sky started giggling too, even though she didn't know why I was laughing. We were just that close. By the time we were at the Cullens' we were laughing hysterically. We sighed breathlessly and got out. We rang the door bell holding our pillows like people do in horror movies when they have a sleepover. Alice answered the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey, girls! Sorry I'm not ready. The boys insisted that they should take a shower first, and they used the rest of the hot water. So excuse me while I take a cold shower." Alice explained as the boys came down stairs. We nodded and moved into the house.

"You can put your bags in the living room." Emmett told us. We put it down neatly and looked around. I was itching to play the grand piano in the corner of the room. Edward must have noticed.

"You can play it. Just don't break it," he told me and Jasper and Emmett looked at me as if I were a greek goddess.

"Sky, if you want, you can use my guitar," Jasper told her and she nodded eagerly. Emmett threw himself to our feet and bowed. We shrieked and jumped back before he landed on our feet. I moved subconsciously to the piano and slid on the bench. My fingers pressed on a few notes and a familiar time popped into my head. I played the intro and Sky got the message. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie walked down stairs and heard the song at that exact moment. They started to sing.

(**Alice** _Rosalie _Bella _**All**_)

**Dry lightning cracks across the skies**  
**Those storm clouds gather in her eyes**  
_Daddy was mean ole mister_  
_Mama was an angel in the ground_  
The weather man called for a twister  
She prayed blow it down

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**_  
_**To wash the sins out of that house**_  
_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**_  
_**To rip the nails out of the**_** past**

_**Shatter**** every window till it's all blown away, **_  
_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**_  
**Till there's nothing left standing, **  
_Nothing left to yesterday_  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
**_Blown away_**

She heard those sirens screaming out  
Her daddy laid there passed out on the couch  
_She locked herself in the cellar_  
_Listened to the screaming of the wind_  
**Some people called it taking shelter**  
**She called it sweet revenge**

_**Shatter**** every window till it's all blown away, **_  
_**Every brick, every board, every slamming door blown away**_  
**Till there's nothing left standing, **  
_Nothing left to yesterday_  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
**_Blown away_**

_**There's not enough rain in Oklahoma**_  
_**To wash the sins out of that house**_  
_**There's not enough wind in Oklahoma**_  
_**To rip the nails out of the past**_  
_Shatter every window till it's all blown away,_  
**(Blown away)**  
Every brick, every board, every slamming door flown away  
**_(Flown away)_**  
**Till there's nothing left standing,**  
_Nothing left to yesterday_  
Every tear-soaked whiskey memory blown away,  
_**Blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away, blown away**_

"Amazing," was the only thing said. I snapped out of it and asked a question.

"Where can we change?" Alice pointed to a door down the hall. I nodded and grabbed the duffel bag. I put on my PJs and put my hair into pig tails with my black ribbons. Sky went on after and came out with her hair in pig tails too, but with a gray ribbon. That was when I took in everyone's appearance. We were all in a pajama shirt with matching pants. Alice had a white shirt with a popsicle, fudgicle, and a hot fudge sundae on it. They were melting and it said 'Hot Stuff' over the food. The pants were light blue with the same design, except it didn't say 'Hot Stuff'. She also had on tanish light pinkish UGGS. Rosalie was wearing a blue shirt with a bat hanging upside down on it. The bat looked mad and it said 'Not a Morning Person' split above and under the bat. The pants were black with green and blue bats. It had an occasional moon or star here and there. She also had on blue UGGS. Bella had a dark blue shirt with a rubber band and a rubber band ball on it. The rubber band was saying to the ball 'I'm with the band' in a speech bubble. The pants were a blueish green with rubber bands. She also had on light blue-green UGGS. Sky was wearing a grey shirt with a storm cloud and pink lightning on it. The cloud was laughing and saying 'I will destroy you'. The pants were pink with white, grey, and black storm clouds and yellow lightning. She also had on bright pink Hello Kitty boot-slippers with black puff balls and hello kitty on the toes. I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a white shirt with 'I heart Nerds' on it. The heart was an actual heart with tapped up glasses. The pants were white with different colored hearts doing all sorts of things like listening to music and wearing a black top hat. I also had on light pink Hello Kitty boot-slippers with bright pink puff-balls and hello kitty on the toes.**(AN:Links on my profile)**

"Well aren't you colorful, Nerd," Sky said as she saw my pants. I playfully narrowed my eyes.

"Watch it Sparky, Don't want to destroy anyone," I smirked as she glared at me. The guys were amused at our banter we got from our pajamas.

"So...what now," Rose asked Alice, who smiled creepily.

"Kareoke."


	5. Gramps!

**Hey. Sorry I've been MIA. I've been writing another story.**

**I don't own anything, but my OCS**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

"NO! No, no, no," I screeched.

"We can't sing to save our lives!" Sky yelled and tripped. I laughed as she cursed loudly. I turned on my heels and tripped over my own feet. My face almost came in contact with the floor, until Jasper grabbed my waist and hoisted me up. I blushed and then I saw him.

"Gramps!" I squealed, yes squealed, and hugged him. Sky's head snapped up and she jumped up and have him a hug also.

"Hi girls. How's everything been?" he asked us. We shrugged, since he knew almost everything. He was getting strange looks from the rest of them.

"Carlisle, why did she just call you Gramps?" Edward questioned. Carlisle sighed and told his story for the 2nd time.

_*Flashback__*_

_Carlisle's POV_

_I was walking home from church, alone. My father had business to attend at a friend's house. About half way, I saw a women lying on the street. I ran over and helped her stand. She smiles and invited me for tea. When I wasn't looking, she slipped something into my tea. I passed out and she...raped me._

_When I woke, I remembered everything and I was furious. I didn't hear her explanation and ran home. When she found out she was pregnant, I couldn't, and wouldn't believe it. When she gave birth to the girl, she left her to be eaten by wolves or drained by vampires. I took the girl and gave her to my friend who couldn't have children. When I was turned, I put it all in the back of my mind. When Rio was founded, my descendant moved there. They stayed there until they had Millie's mother. She befriended Sky's mother and they both got scholarships to Harvard. They fell in love with Millie and Sky's fathers, got married and had Millie and Sky are the same time._

_*End of Flashback*_

The girls looked like they could cry, the guys looked murderous, and Esme who came and heard the story, was leaning into Carlisle's arms. Sky and I were clutching each-other, tears streaming down our faces. We had heard the story before, but it still broke our hearts to hear it again.

"Well, how did you find out about them?" Emmett asked, nodding to us.

"We had to do a genealogy project in 2nd grade. I searched back until Carlisle at the library in Salem. I knew there was a Dr. Cullen working at the hospital there so we took a bus to the hospital. We told the woman at the front desk I was interviewing him for a report on the doctors at the Salem hospital. He was in his office and he saw right through us. He asked what we were really doing and I told him I found his name when I did my genealogy research. He took us out for lunch and asked to see the report. I showed him and he told us everything. He visited us weekly and basically adopted us. When were kicked out of the orphanage when we were 11, he bought our old house and told us to live in it. Everyone thinks we live with our godfather, who doesn't exist." I finished the story and realization clicked onto Edward's face.

"That's where you were sending money to for the past five and a half years! " he exclaimed.

"Wait! You know what we are, right?" Bella asked cautiously. We nodded and smiled.

"Well today didn't turn out like I thought it would! Can we get to karaoke now?" Alice said and jutted out her hip, placing her hand on it. I couldn't help but laugh at how quickly she seemed to change her attitude.

"Sure! I've been dying to hear you two sing again." Curse you Carlisle! Edward laughed suddenly and it scared me out of my mind.

"So, who's singing first?" Alice asked the room. I avoided her eyes and looked at the ceiling.

"Bella! How about you," Alice demanded. She pressed a button on the remote and the TV above the fire-place opened to the music section. She looked trough and chose a song.

"This song goes to Edward," she said and my favorite song came on.

_You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_  
_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_  
_You can be the captain_  
_And I can be your first mate_  
_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero_  
_And I can be your sidekick_  
_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_  
_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_  
_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

_Don't know if I could ever be _  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see _  
_That we're all we need_  
_'Cause you're the apple to my pie _  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high _  
_And you're the one I wanna marry _

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me_  
_And I'm the one for you, for you _  
_You take the both of us, of us _  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_  
_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_  
_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_  
_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_  
_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_  
_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_  
_You can be as cold as the winter weather_  
_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_  
_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_  
_And in time I know that we'll both see_  
_That we're all we need_  
_Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_Cause your the one for me, for me _  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_  
_And you know that I think about ya_  
_And you know I can't live without ya _  
_I love the way that you smile_  
_And maybe in just a while_  
_I can see me walk down the aisle_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
_You're the straw to my berry_  
_You're the smoke to my high_  
_And you're the one I wanna marry_

_'Cause you're the one for me, for me _  
_And I'm the one for you, for you_  
_You take the both of us, of us_  
_And we're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Baby me and you_  
_We're the perfect two_  
_Yeah, yeah_

She sang beautifully and I couldn't help, but be jealous. She sat down and was rewarded with a kiss on the lips from her dedication. I turned away, feeling like I was intruding. Alice coughed and they broke apart.

"I'll go next," Rosalie rose from her seat and went to choose a song. She laughed as if one of the songs amused her. She didn't dedicate it to anyone, but when they heard the song, the Cullens obviously knew who it was for.

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm Fearless_

_Whoooooaaa, whoooaa_  
_I'm Fearless_

_I've got the upper hand now_  
_And you're losing ground_  
_You never had to fight back_  
_Never lost a round_  
_You see the gloves are coming off_  
_Tell me when you've had enough_  
_Yeah_

_Ready for a showdown_  
_And we're face to face_  
_I think I'll rearrange it_  
_Put you in your place_  
_You don't get the best of me_  
_Check it, your afraid of me_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm Fearless_

_I'm Fearless_

_You used to make my heart pound_  
_Just the thought of you_  
_But now you're in the background_  
_Whatcha gonna do?_  
_Sound off if you hear this_  
_We're feeling Fearless, We're feeling Fearless_

_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm stuck in your head, I'm back, back from the dead_  
_Got you running scared, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm calling you out, I'm taking you down_  
_Don't you come around, I'm Fearless_  
_I'm Fearless_

I do not want to be that person. She seemed deadly enough, now she was almost murderous. Alice pushed Jasper up and he looked through all the songs until he found one. He opened his mouth and sang.

* * *

** Not much of a cliff hanger, but I had to end it soon. Even if no one reads this, I'll keep posting.**


	6. Sweet Dreams Are Over-Rated

**I don't own anything, but my OCS**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

Right before he sang, the clock struck 10.

"Dear God! Girls go to bed, now," Esme said forcefully. We got up quickly and looked around. Esme noticed and pointed up the stairs.

"First door on your left. Sweet dreams, girls," she finished and we followed her instructions.

"Wow," we said when we walked in. The room was a tan color and had a little step to get to the round bed. There was a balcony for off to the side covered up by brownish purple curtains. It was beautiful. I raced downstairs to grab the duffle bag with our stuff in it. I was met with Rosalie on the first step, holding the bag. With a quick thank you, I raced back to Gramps's bedroom. I found Sky in the bathroom leaning on the sink. I gave her her toothbrush and our toothpaste to use while Esme popped in the room to ask us a something.

"Are you girls allergic to anything," she questioned. I thought about me and then Sky.

"No." Sky and I said simultaneously. She nodded and moved out of the room. We finished our nightly routine and hopped into the big, round bed. I got under the covers and Sky turned off the light.

"Night." And with that, we drifted off into darkness.

* * *

When we woke, we were in a dimly lit street. We were in front of a large building. There was a sign, but the rain was so heavy, you couldn't read it.

"Is this another one of those dreams?" Sky questioned me. We sometimes had interconnected dreams because we were born at the same time and in the same hospital room. I nodded and moved cover to read the sign in front of the building. I could make out the words 'New Salem Orphanage' on the sign when a bright light lit up the street. I took Sky's hand, ran to the short brick wall, and sat down. The light had come from a black Volvo and it was cruising down the street at a good speed. Then a huge, black pick-up truck came barreling down the street. It was going straight for the Volvo and wasn't going any slower. Sky hugged me and held on tight. The Volvo must not have seen the truck with all the rain and we were watching in horrified fascination as the cars slammed together. The scene shifted and we were in the car. Next to me was my mother. She had a deep cut on her leg and on her forehead. She also had a broken leg. My dad was also next to me. He had a broken neck, his arm was bent out of shape, and the base of his throat was cut. I glanced behind me and saw a horrific sight. Sky's mom was leaning forward with her seatbelt over her chest. She looked like she broke a few ribs and punctured her lungs. She also had glass in the base of her throat. Sky's dad had a huge piece of glass stuck in his chest, where his heart should was. He had also had a major cut on his stomach. Sky wailed just as soon as I did. We hugged each-other tightly, not wanting to lose each-other.

"Don't leave me. I can't handle another person dying in my life," Sky pleaded looking at the mangled boddies.

"I promise. I promise to stay with you until you die," I swore. Then she was fading. I tried to grab her, but she slipped away too fast.

* * *

"Girls, girls, GIRLS," someone was shaking us awake. I opened my eyes groggily and yawned.

"Are you okay," Carlisle asked. I realized tears were streaking down my face and I was clutching Sky like a life-line. I nodded shakily and let go. The entire Cullen family was in the bedroom.

"I don't think you should go to school." Carlisle told us, cautiously. I give him 'the look'. "Or you could go to school. Whatever your feel comfortable with." I smiled and pulled Sky into the bathroom. We changed into our clothes and jewelry and got out quickly. We hurried downstairs, trying not to trip. We entered the kitchen to see bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice set on the bar. I looked at Esme surprised.

"You didn't have to do this! I would've happily made breakfast for us," I said with gratitude lacing my voice. I looked at what the girls were wearing since the guys were only in jeans and t-shirts. Alice was in a denim, ruffle dress and silver sandels. She had on a band of bracelets on each wrist and the cutest peace necklace. It was covered with little diamonds and she had simple gold heart earrings. Rosalie was in a gorgeous black and white dress. She had treble cleff earrings and a black bangle on her right wrist along with a white bangle on her left wrist. Her necklace was simple with a music note in the center and right under her shoulder. To top it all off, she had on black wedges. Bella was a bit more...casual then her sisters. She was in jeans that reached her knees and a blue/white sweetheart shirt. She also had on two light blue bracelets, one on each wrist and opal earrings. Adorned on her feet were blue wedges and to finish the look, she added a necklace of with a lion on it.**(AN: Outfits on my profile)**

"Stop staring at nothing and eat," Sky said, a bit concered. I took a bite out of the pancakes and sighed. They were delicous! I thought back to the Cullens' outfits. They were so nice and clean while ours look like we get them from goodwill! I was in a simple bright green shirt with a black skirt held up by a brown belt. I had on black flats and green earring that split off. I also had a green and brown bracelet and a hope necklace. Sky was in a high-waist, navy blue skirt with a light blue shirt that had a blue flower on it. She also had on black flats and a blue bracelet. She had a necklace that read love and blue feather earrings. I guess it isn't our fault that we don't have enough money to pay the bills, have gas in the car, have food and water to live off of, and get new clothes for school. I finished my food and shared a look with Sky. I knew she was thinking the same thing as me, since we were BOTH getting odd looks from Jasper and Edward.

"Let's go to school," Alice cheered. _Is she crazy, _I thought to myself, not missing Edward's smile.

* * *

**Well Millie, if she wasn't crazt, she wouldn't be Alice! Review and check out my other stories.**

**-Shaded Butterfly**


	7. Take a Deep Breath

**I don't own anything, but my OCs**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

We quickly left the house and got in the car. Our car had decided to run out of gas, so we had to ride with the Cullens. It was very awkward because it only had 6 seats. I was relieved when Bella sat on Edward's lap and the same for Alice. We hopped into the front seat where Emmett was driving. It was so silent, you could hear a pin drop. We arrived at school 2 minutes later and no one else was here. We all went to our lockers(which took up one entire hall with the 8 of us) and compared schedules. We found out that we had the same schedule. We headed to history and got there before the teacher. We took up the back row(which was two tables that fit 4 people each) and when the teacher arrived, he was surprised to see 6 other students there besides Sky and me.

"Hey kids," Mr. Travers said. I loved that about the teachers here. They were all young, nice, and fair to everyone. The oldest teacher was Mr. T and he was only 35! "Can you do me a favor, girls?"

"Sure." I took out my history notebook and put it on the long table.

"Can you put one text-book on each desk?" he asked. I went to the closet and grabbed 15 books while Sky did the same. We passed them out, like he said and sat down. After a few minutes, people started to file in. About 30 seconds after he started lecturing, they busted in.

"Sorry we're late Mr. Travers! My car wouldn't start and I called Daniel to pick me up," Cole Turner, Sky's crush said breathlessly. Next to him was, the infamous Daniel Blake, my crush. He had dark brown hair and beautiful hazel eyes. He, like Cole, was lean and muscular. His adorable Justin Beiber hair style was so much more attractive than it was on Justin Beiber. He was as tall as Cole, 6 foot 3 inches, and was co-captin of the football team. He was popular, nice, sweet, humble, and caring. He was perfect, in my eyes. But he was taken by Mia Still, the 2nd meanest girl in school. Plus, why would he date me? I'm embarrasingly short, hideous to the point where I'm bullied, fat, and the ugliest person on the planet. I'm surprised that Carlisle even glanced at me. I've always wondered why he took us in? Maybe he felt bad for us?

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" I snapped out of it immediately and looked at the one and only, Daniel Blake.

"Um, yeah here," I grabbed an extra pencil and handed it to him with a faint blush on my face.

"Thanks," he smiled and my breath caught in my throat. He turned back around and I started to breathe again. Sky was hunched over her notebook, shaking with silent laughter. I laughed quietly and started taking notes. We were learning about Greece this semester and I listened with rapt attention. I scribbled it down quietly and messily as he spoke. After a few minutes of lecturing, he told us to finish reading the section and answer the questions on the last page. As I finished, so did Sky. The Cullens had sat there for about 3 minutes while everyone worked, because they had already completes the questions. We were free to talk quietly after.

"So, what are we going to do in music? We already finished the song and notes," Rosalie said.

"Um, I'll talk to Ms. Waters," Sky told them. She did love us.

"Millie and Sky, can you help me with something," Mr. Travers asked. I grabbed all of my stuff and walked down the aisle. As I passed Mia, she stuck out her foot and I saw at the last second. I tripped over her hot pink high-heel and landed on the tiles. She smirked triumphantly as I got up and limped to Mr. Travers's desk.

"Can you put up these flyers around the school?" he handed us flyers for the dance the following Friday. i looked down and smiled. The theme was vintage, again. Last year it was really fun. I nodded and we left the room with the flyers in hand. It took about 20 minutes tops and we only missed about 5 minutes of math. We hurried into math and handed her the note. She nodded and we slid into the last 2 seats in the back of the room next to Alice and Bella. We started off the year with calculus. Sky and I groaned. We were so bored one week that we study calculus. We already knew this. I was writing in my songbook silently, making it seem like I was taking notes. Mrs. Kelly knew that me and Sky had already study this and she let us be. She never called us and when she called on the Cullens, she was surprised that they were already familiar with this. We started walking to our lockers after the bell rang.

"I'm just saying-" I started saying, but was pushed into the lockers, along with Sky, as Brittney, Mia, and Amy walked by us.

"Watch where you're going," they complained and stalked off as if nothing happened. The girls helped us up and we continued to our lockers. I silently put away my text-books and put on some chapstick. I handed the chapstick to Sky who put it on quietly and put it back in my bag. We walked off together as the Cullens followed.

"Can we talk to you now," Alice asked timidly.

"Yeah," Sky sighed and she skipped to us. She wedged herself inbetween us and wrapped her arm over our shoulders.

"What are you wearing to the dance," she questioned. I laughed. It was so sudden, the exact opposite of what we were talking about. It was so Alice

"I'm going to dig through the attic when we get home. Hopfully, we can find something amazing up there," Sky told her truthfully. I nodded. I couldn't wait to show her the attic! It was filled of clothes! It was nice to have friends to talk to. Besides Sky, of course!

* * *

**I'm so so so so so sorry! Uh, my life will be simpler in like 3 weeks, so bare with me. Reviews always get me to post faster! Plus, I'm in depreate need of them.**

**-Shaded Butterfly**


	8. Sugar Drunk

**I don't own anything, but my OCs**

* * *

**Millie's POV**

We walked to the front of school and sat on the grass. It was fun with the Cullens. We talked about anything and everything.

"So, are you going to the dance?" I asked the girls. They were sceptical, but one round of our puppy dog eyes and they snapped.

"Fine! We'll go," Rose caved. I smiled and laid in the grass. Alice froze as she went into a vision. It took her awhile to come out, but she had a huge grin on her face.

"Ms. J is going to put up the list of girls who made cheerleading! Let's go," she hopped up and pulled Sky and me by our wrists. When we reached the office, my wrist felt like it was going to pop off.

"Ow, Alice! Was that ness-"

"OMG! We made it!?" Sky screeched looking at the list. I started at the top, seeing Alice, Bella, and Rosalie in the first 3 slots. My eyes traveled to the bottom of the list and there we were. The last 2 slots had our names typed neatly in size 12, times new roman font. Them everything seemed to spin and then the world went back.

*****TIME SKIP*****

When I woke up, I was in Gramps's bedroom. My head was pounding as if someone was inside throwing a tennis ball to my skull. I didn't move, but it got worse. I looked at the clock and it read _1:07_ AM. I groaned and Jasper was up here in a flash.

"Are you okay? You took quite a spill, Darlin'." Jasper informed, his old southern accent shining through.

"I'm fine." I told him. Loud, boisterous laughter erupted from downstairs. I yelped and grabbed Jasper's arm. He stiffened and then relaxed.

"It's just Emmett. No need to be afraid." Jasper acted like I was 6 years-old. I stood up, fuming silently about being treated like a 6 year-old and marched downstairs with my head held high. It obviously didn't work with me. I tripped and fell down the stairs, head first. I would've broke my face if Emmett, who was coming upstairs, didn't wrap his arms around my waist, making me seem like I was incapable of walking down 12 stairs. I stomped down the rest of the stairs and sat down at the piano. I wasn't sure if I was pouting or glaring or both. Sky was sleeping on the couch, so I went over to her and shook her awake. She sat instantly and hugged me. All the Cullens came down at that moment.

"Girls, we're going to go hunt. Please stay in the house and you're welcome to take anything from the kitchen." Esme told us. We smiled and nodded silently. They left after that and we shared a look.

"Let's go see what Alice has in her closet." Sky said, knowing Alice would get a vision. My phone started singing 'Sister Psychic' and Sky's was 'Pocket Full of Sunshine'. We shared a look and looked at the text.

_Yes, you can go through my closet_

_~A(total Pretty Little Liars moment)_

I couldn't help, but laugh at her antics. She was something different.

"Yeah, she's a vampire. Oh, and you said that out loud," Sky said. I nod and ran upstairs. We went through _EVERYTHING _in her closet. We spent 2 and a half hours before we went back down stairs.

Everything went by too quickly. The Cullens came back around 3AM to find us hyped up on sugar. We dared each-other to eat as much candy and sugary stuff as we could, resulting in us dancing on the furniture and screaming lyrics to our favorite songs.

"OH MY GOD! What happened?" Bella screamed as the others look dumbfounded.

"I-I didn't see this happening. I saw them painting each-others nails an-and crying over boys while they ate ice-cream," Alice said looking just as confused.

"They're sugar drunk," Carlisle concluded as he looked at us bouncing on his black couch.

"He's right!," Sky giggled.

"We're sugar drunk," I hiccupped. Jasper started to smile and then it turned into a full-blown out grin. Oh, yeah! He can sense emotions.

"Jazzy-cakes! Come here," Sky screamed. That got everyone laughing. After everyone stopped, Edward and Emmett slung us over their shoulders and took us to Edward and Bella's room. It was green walls, bed spread. and couch. It was green, green, green!

"It's so green," Sky commented. They threw us on the bed and told us to sleep.

"Maybe we don't to," Sky couldn't finish because she started sleeping. I laugh and then the world becomes dark.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Millie started laughing and is now asleep in Bells and Eddie's room. Those 2 humans were adorable! And _really_ short, shorter than me! I turned towards my Jazz and smiled.

"I'm going to find Rose," I got off of his lap as Eddie and Emmy came down. I ran to my room first to change. My room had black walls and a large purple bed in the center. Above the bed was tons of little crystals strung and hung up around a pretty chandelier. I changed into my ice cream pjs and went to Rose's room that she shared with Emmy.

Her room had an entire glass wall which her round, red bed was pressed against. Her room was plain, but really beautiful. Rose was sitting on the bed and looking out into the night sky.

"Hey, I figured out what I'm gonna wear for the dance," she told me as I sat down.

"Bella, can you join us," Rose asked. Bells was up in a flash and she sat so we made a triangle. We all sat there commenting on each others ideas. Like what color looked good on us, what accessories we would use, that kinda stuff.

The stuff sister do.


	9. Planning and Modeling

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The rest of the week went by in a pattern. We would wake up the girls(they practically lived there), feed them, drive to school and take our classes. When Saturday finally came, I dragged the girls out of bed at 6AM to go shopping. We found the cutest dresses and accessories for both them and a few accessories for us vamps. Our dresses and most of our jewelry were vintage and it looked amazing together. I was suddenly pulled into a vision as we looked for bras at Victoria Secrets.

_~~ Vision~~_

_The girls were packing their bags and laughing. My Porsche pulled into their driveway and they ran down stairs. They put there bags in the trunk and climbed into the car. My car sped off towards our house. It skipped a little and I saw the girls unpacking, in our attic._

_~~End of Vision~~_

I squealed, I couldn't help it. They were going to move in! This is amazing! We continued looking for bras when I saw it. It was a yoga bra, but it was cute enough to pass my test. It was navy blue with white stars and the words 'Red Sox' written in red on the front while on the back it said 'PINK' in red. I couldn't find it in any other colors so I just got 5 in the right sizes. The reason I knew Millie and Sky's bra size was because it was the same as mine and I've shopped for Bella and Rose so many times, I learned their sizes. We left a few minutes later and got home at 2. We raced up the stairs to find Bella and Rose, who were in Rosalie's room. Millie showed Bells and Rosie the dresses and such when we were away from prying eyes. They loved them, like I knew they would. We began painting our nails for fun when I brought up the subject of my vision.

"Ok, confession time! While we were bra shopping, I had a vision. A great vision that foretold me that Carlisle was thinking about you girls moving into the attic. If we can convince him, would you want to move in?" I asked. It seemed more polite than telling them to move in.

"Would we? We do want to move in! Let's make a plan so foolproof that he had to say yes," Sky said. Whoever came up with the idea that blondes were dumb clearly hasn't met Sky Adams. Bella put up her shield and we spent the rest of the day texting each other ideas. It was the safest way to make a plan without the boys over hearing us. They got back from hunting after we began creating the plan. Esme knew and was contributing to the plan once in a while, but she loved the idea, I could tell. Jasper came up after a couple of hours and looked at each of us for a solid 2 minutes each. Then he began to speak.

"Why are you all feeling huge amounts of secrecy, anxiousness, and giddiness? What is going on with you girls," he asked. I shot a frantic look to them but kept a calm demeanor.

"Jasper, I don't know what you're talking about, but maybe you should go because we're going to start modeling some things I've designed." I told him, the idea just hitting me suddenly.

"What things are you modeling," he pried. I smiled and silently apologized to Millie and Sky.

"Lingerie, bikinis, corsets, bras and panties, that kinda stuff. So if you don't mind," I began pushing him to the door. He started resisting about half way to the door.

"Hold on! Who's to say we guys don't want to watch? I mean who wouldn't want to watch?" Jasper was smirking, I could tell. Within 3 seconds, Edward and Emmett were in the room, nodding to Jasper's statement.

"Fine," I said and forced a smile. "Bella, can you get the clothes in my room. In the pink box." Bella left to find the box as I pulled Millie and Sky into the bathroom. They were pleading with their eyes and I couldn't stand to see them so upset. I sent them an apologetic look as Bella came back with the huge box. I threw them the most covering and unrevealing bikinis. They took them and left the room with their heads down in embarrassment. I felt really bad for doing this to them.

"I feel awful! Had I known the guys wanted to watch, I wouldn't have them modeling this stuff! Damn the guys," I said, keeping up appearances since the guys were listening in on our conversation.

"I hear ya. They were already insecure with just us seeing them, imagine how they must feel now! Poor girls," Rose said, sympathetically. Bella nodded, too and sighed.

"Let's change." Bella turned and so did Rose and I. I stripped down and slipped on the purple corset. It had black lace covering the purple and a black bow in the front. Rose tied it up in the back for me and I tied Bella's while she tied Rose's. Rose had on one just like mine, except in red and Bella's was in blue. We stepped out and the boys' jaws dropped. They were shocked! That was insulting! Then Millie stepped into the room. She was in a sea green tankini. The top had ruffles and the bottom was plain. Sky stepped in right after her. Sky was in a sky(pun intended) blue tankini. The top had ruffles, too, and the bottom was, again, plain. It was the same tankini just in colors that they liked. The boys' jaws fell even farther. They were shocked that they would wear that in front of them. Although, I was a bit surprised also.

"So, how do we look," Millie asked timidly. She was still insecure about this. Sky was licking her lips while shaking since she was so nervous. The boys looked us over and I could almost feel Millie and Sky shaking from across the room.

"You look...better than I expected, but not as good as Rose would have," Emmett boomed. What an idiot! The two girls were upset about this, so instead of yelling at him, they turned and ran to my room with tears in their eyes.

"You insensitive jerk! They're already insecure about themselves because of Mia, Brittney and Amy, but to compare them with a vampire, who is most likely the prettiest one they've met, is just destroying any confidence they have left! Do you have any idea what you just did?!" Rose shouted at him. Emmett must have realised what he said and immediantly felt guilt. I had a sneaking suspicion that Jasper had something to do with that. Time to build some confidence! Lord help us!

* * *

**You'll need it Alice! Another chapter has come and gone. Hop you enjoyed! Review please!**

**~Millie**


	10. Aplogies, Tongue Twisters, and Crying

**Disclaimer: I'm not Stephanie Meyer. I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**Emmett's POV**

All of us began walking to Ali's bedroom. I felt really bad about saying that to them. They never deserved that, but I just had to open my big mouth. I could hear their quiet sniffles and the shuffle of feet on the ground. It made it the guilt worse. We reached the door and I knocked hesitantly. The door flung open to reveal a puffy eyed Sky. She tried to close the door, but it didn't work that well.

"I'm sorry, okay, I was insensitive and rude and mean and basically a monster to you two! Please forgive me," At the end I got down on my knees and begged. Sky laughed lightly and nodded.

"Yeah, just don't do that again," she said with laughter laceing in her voice. I jumped off the floor and held out my arm.

"Would you please accompany me to supper," I asked in a terrible british accent.

"Why of course," Sky said and calmped onto my upper arm. I smirked and threw her onto my back. I raced down stairs with her shrieks plunging into my ears. I let herdown and she almost hit her head in the counter top. I could hear Millie's lughter and I shook my head.

"What would you girls like," Esme asked them. Millie responded from behind me.

"We can make it ourselves, Esme. You don't have to," Millie said.

"Alright, but do you mind if we watch?" she asked, miving to sit at the bar.

"Not at all." Sky said and they got to work. Sky took out a pot and turned on the stove. Millie grabbed a box of pasta and set it on the counter next to the boiling water.

"Where's the-" Millie began.

"Freezer," Eddie-boy finished for her. She smiled her thanks and pulled out the meatballs. Sky pulled out various things like, bread, butter, garlic, and parsley. She measured the butter when she began laughing.

"Betty Botter bought some butter  
But she said the butter's bitter,  
'If I put it in my batter  
It will make my batter bitter,  
But a bit of better butter  
Will make my batter better.'"

Millie beagn laughing too and finished the tongue twister.

"So she bought some better butter  
Better than the bitter butter,  
And she put it in her batter  
And her batter was not bitter,  
So 'twas better Betty Botter  
Bought a bit of better butter."

They sighed and Sky continued on making garlic bread. The food was done within an hour and soon we were watching them eat.

"You know that this is stalkerish, right" Millie said looking up from her plate. I shrugged and she shook her head.

"So, guys. I wanted to ask if you need to _move_ anything here for the next week," Alice said, putting emphasis on move. Carlisle was watching with amusement.

"Yeah, can we move the trunk with our dresses and such _into the attic_," Millie said, looking at Carlisle.

"Fine, you can move it into the attic," he said smiling.

"Yay! I love you," Sky said as she and Millie ran off with Alice. Rose and Bella shared a look. They took the plates, put them in the sink and sprinted up the stairs. I could hear them moving several things. I casted a look at Eddie to see he was just as confused.

"Their thoughts are blocked, I can't read them," he told me. Huh, it's time for detective Emmett to jump on the case.

"Donb't even think about it," Jazz said. My happiness deflated and I pouted.

"Let's go out in the woods. It's been a long tme since I beat you at wrestling," Jazz said.

"Oh it's on," I said.

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

Yes, they're moving in! Bella and I were moving the little amount of things to make room for them. We found an old record machine, records, a box of old clothes, and an old jewelry box with a Harry Potter locket and bracelet inside. We took it downstairs when it was safe and Carlisle and Esme were the only ones left.

"You can throw these away," Carlisle said, nodding at the records and the record machine. "Alice maybe able to fix the clothes and make them look good. The jewelry box is a peice junk, but give the locket and bracelet to the girls, they love Harry Potter."

"Nice to know you know us so well, Dad," Millie said walking in with a suitcase in both hands. She smiled and pulled the suitcases upstairs to the attic. I could hear them collapse on the floor.

"Well, Alice, Bella, and I are going to look online for beds for them to sleep on," we left quickly and grabbed our laptops. It took forever but we found the perfect bed. It was a purple bunk bed, but the botton was a couch. It looked amazing, so we ordered one for the both of them. When we showed the bed to the girls, they squealed and hugged us tight. It was a good day...so far.

***TIME SKIP***

It was about 7:50 am and the girls were asleep in Carlisle's room. Emmett wanted to make them breakfast, so he got dressed and went down in the kitchen. I followed him, of course, and saw Edward making breakfast already. Everything needed to be set up still, but it didn't take very long for Emmett to fix that problem. As Edward finished putting the last egg on the plates, the girtls walked in. Millie and Sky already had their noses in a book and I had to take it away from them so they could eat.

"I'm not eating," Millie said as Sky pushed away their plates.

"Why," Bella asked coming to sit next to her. **(If you haven't read the Order of the Pheonix yet, don't read the next line)**

"Because Sirius died, alright! He died and he's not coming back!" she sobbed. Sky already had her head in her arms and I could hear her crying quietly as well.

"You're not serious, are you," Emmett asked.

"No, he's dead, I'm alive," Millie said through her sobs. I snorted at that joke. It took Emmett a while before he got it.

"Oh I see what you did there," he said and laughed.

"Shut up! I'm going upstairs to mourn my loss. No one bother me," Millie said and left. I looked at Sky who's eyes were red and puffy.

"I'm going to eat and then I'm going to try to pry her away from Carlisle's room." Sky said and ate her breakfast silently. What did I get myself into?


End file.
